percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
False Love: An Enemy in the Shadows
(Must read False Love' first!) 'After the birth of Jamie, Jason, and Alexis, an enemy waits for them. But the enemy is more than who he seems... From the author who is at the moment against your favorite PJO character, I bring you False Love: An Enemy in the Shadows #@ze! (@+s 01:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) NOTE: This will be a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicales. (Another) NOTE: I have decided that I am going to create a story for Jamie, about how her life went after- wait, I'm not going to say it incase you haven't read it! Hint: Chapter 2 The story is called: False Love: Hidden Wish (Again) NOTE: Nessanae's Nessa Curry will guest star in this story. (Really?) NOTE: Here, the Red Pyramid takes place around ten years after The Last Olympian. Prolouge "Give it back! Give it back!" she cried, her long black hair in her face as she reached for the doll. "Never!" her taller brother teased. "Hi-ya!" a girl laughed and grabbed the barbie doll. "My name doesn't mean defender for nothing!" she laughed. The triplets had their fights, but they loved each other. They had everything, a loving mother and step father, good friends from their pre-school class, and eachother. The only thing they didn't have was a father. Yes, they had a caring step-father, but they didn't know anything about their biological father. No one told them anything about it. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Their mother called and ran to the door. She opened it, and their, a handsom young man with black hair and sea green eyes was standing there. "What are ''you ''doing here?" their mother growled, the soon to be four year olds watching. "You know what I'm here for. You know I have the right." he said. "You? Have the right?" she laughed. "You wouldn't have the right if every one that actually cared about them were dead!" she hissed. "I ''will, like it or not." he growled and walked away. Silence. A few moments later, the dark blonde three year old spoke up. "Who was that mommy?" she asked. Their mother sighed. "No one dear. Don't worry. I have to go speak to daddy for a second." she said and walked into the kitchen. Little did any of them though, they had the total right to worry, every second of their lives. Chapter 1 Alex' P.O.V. My name is Alex Campbell. My real name is Alexis, but don't dare call me that. I have blond hair and light green eyes, but my hair gets darker all the time, it annoys me. I look nothing like my siblings. We all look different. Of course my brother Jason looks different, because we're girls, but still, nothing alike. Jason has black hair and greyish eyes, and Jamie has black hair and green eyes. See? I'm the only blonde! And Jason always makes dumb blonde jokes around me. He's an average! So what, he likes reading and history! Please! My mommy says that I could be mistaken for an Ares kid, just smarter. Yep. We have... different personalities. Jason's always mistaken for a child of Athena, me a smart Ares kid (no way am I as dumb as them), and Jamie... Uh, not sure. She hasn't really shown anything, besides looking like a child of Poseiden. There are no children of Poseiden though. Anymore. I think mommy said the last one died. I don't know, I think she's lying. I'm in preschool, like my brother and sister, but today we didn't have it for some reason. "Give her back!" Jamie shouted. "No!" my brother yelled back. "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "What are you guys fighting about?" I sighed. "Jason stole my kitty!" Jamie pouted. She was born first, but she didn't act like it. Kitty was her toy...kitty, which I'm guessing you could guess. "Oh just give it." I sighed. I was the youngest, and I'm the mature one. "Neva!" Jason teased. Jamie's face then got red, and a second later, she tackled Jason and Kitty flew out of his hands. I blinked. Was I seeing correctly? "Yay!" I she smiled and hugged kitty. "Did that just happen?" Jason asked me. I nodded. That wasn't like Jamie at all. "Time for dinner kids!" Our daddy called. He wasn't our real daddy, but he acted like it. I wonder what happened to him, our real daddy I mean. Jason's P.O.V. I swear that wasn't real. Jamie never acts like that! That just takes the fun out of it. After we ate, we had to go into our play room because our parents wanted to talk about something. My chance to get revenge! "I'm bored." Jamie sighed. "We could watch some TV?" Alexis suggested. She hated being called that, but it was funny to watch her get mad. "Sure." Jamie muttered. We watched TV for about an hour before the phone rang. "I bet it's Aunti Thalia!" Alexis smiled and jumped up to get the phone, but I beat her to it. "Ha ha!" I said, sticking my tounge out an answered it. We're usually not aloud to answer the phone, but Aunti Thalia said she would call soon, so it was ok. Well, I thought it was anyway. "Percy, would you just leave the subject alone!" a voice sighed. It was mommy. "Annabeth, I won't. I will get her, want to or not." the other voice growled. "I'm their father and-" "You were never a father to them Percy Jackson! Goodbye!" and the phone hung up. "Who was it Jason?" Jamie asked me. "Mommy was talking to.... I think our-" "Time for bed kids!" Mommy called. Jamie's P.O.V. Jason didn't get a chance to tell us who mommy was talking to, because we had to go to bed. We shared rooms, so Jason could've told us, but something made me go to sleep right away. I wasn't even tired, but I fell asleep as soon as I was tucked in. I had a wierd dream that night. I knew quarter-bloods had wierd dreams, but this seemed to real. I dreamt someone picked me up out of my bed, and climbed out the window with me, even though I was still asleep. They put me in a car and drove away. Then the scene shifted. I was looking at an older me, probably an eleven or twelve year old me. I had a black dress on and these weird black pointy boots. I was conga dancing in some really fun looking hotel. Sam's P.O.V. I was awaken by scream. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kids room. There, I saw Annabeth standing over Jamie's bed, crying. Alexis had the blankets up to her knees, and she was blinking back tears. Jason's eyes were wide, like he was in shock. "Jamie, he... he took her!" Annabeth cried and leaned against me. Jamie was gone. Forever, and all because of the father that never even wanted her to be born. Chapter 2 Jamie's P.O.V. I woke up in the back of the car. Some guy with black hair was driving, but I couldn't see his face. "Where am I? And where are we going?" I asked, nervous. "We're driving to our house Jamie. You fell asleep." he replied. "Huh? I was just in bed sleeping. W-who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. "Your dad of course. You must have been dreaming." "Dreaming? It seemed so real though..." I wondered. I was staring to believe hi- daddy though. "It was some dream." I muttered. "I bet it was." Daddy murmered. "Where's mommy?" I asked. "She... she doesn't live with us. You haven't met her." "Yes I have! In a dream I think. Did she have blonde hair and really pretty grey eyes?" "Yes, she did. You must be remembering from when you were born." "How was I born?" "I'll tell you when your older." "Where's Jason and Alex?" "Who?" "My brother and sister!" "You don't have any siblings. Your an only child." "I had siblings in my dream." I frowned. "It was just a dream." It wasn't just a dream, I knew it. It seemed so real! I must've had alot of dreams inside dreams, because I remember a few. Plus, I kept coming back to the main dream. It was so odd. It was some dream. But I knew he was my daddy though, I knew that he wasn't lying. So it must've been true. Chapter 3 '''YEARS LATER Alexis' P.O.V. I attacked my opponent, going in for the kill. It was a good day to train, a very good day. I needed all the training I could get. I attacked to the right, fooling him into deflecting it, and I grabbed his sword's hilt and stuck my own sword to his throat. "Gods Alexis, even Ares wouldn't dare fight you." Jason muttered after I gave him back his sword. "I told you to stop calling me that!" "You won't let people call you Alex." "So?" "You change your name to often." "I'm surprised you haven't. The name Alex... it just brings back bad memories." I had changed from Alexis to Alex, and soon after Jamie dissapeared, Lexi. Jamie called me Alex all the time, and it just.... "I know it does. But really, you know she's probably dead. I mean, how can she go undetected for so long?" "She's not dead!" I cried, my face red. "Nico would've known if she was! She's alive, and you know it!" Nico di Angelo was an old friend of my mom's, and he started coming by much more since Jamie dissapeared. But she had to be alive! That's the only reason I trained each day at this camp! She was alive, she had to be. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know she probably is alive, but where? Mom and Dad never told us who took her, even though they seem to know! And besides, she probably looks way different know! I mean, how could no one see her?" "Maybe she just changed her look. I mean, there are tons of styles." "Like you did to yours? You look like a mini Aunt Thalia!" I glared at him, but it was true. I wasn't completely like Aunt Thalia, but my style was close enough. I had been told I was like a smart punk Ares kid. Maybe not as ugly looking as some (I said some) but yeah. I mean I didn't look like some wresteler but... "Come on, let's just get back to the cabin." I muttered. We stayed in the Athena cabin, since our father was "dead". It was quiet nice really. I mean, it wasn't my favorite but Jason liked it. He had gotten better in school, but still an expert at history and reading. He was also taking an interest in myths. No, not greek (well all greek half-bloods are) but like Egyption, Indian, foreign stuff. That night after dinner, while I was walking, I saw something that nearly stopped my heart. I was walking on the beach, when I saw a camp fire. I went behind the trees so I wouldn't be spotted, and I got closer. There, I saw three girls my age, one of them a bit older. I couldn't completely see there faces, but I could tell they were children of Hecate. They were dancing around it, and they reminded me of witches. I mean, they didn't have pointy hats or a broomstick (which I think is just a myth) but they were using magic. One of them looked oddly familiar... She was my age, and she had dark hair, but I couldn't see her face. She had a dark dress on, some kind of boots on that looked pointy, and she was chanting something. They all started to laugh and they sat down around the fire. Then I could see the girl correctly. She had the wierdest color eyes. It looked like a burning green, an odd color. Not hazel, not green, and not firey. It was odd, like magic had messed them up or she was wearing some freaky contacts. Her hair was long and a dark brown black colors. Her skin was deathly pale, paler than any skin color skin I had seen before. Not white, but pretty close. But her face was dirty, making it tan looking, or at least normal looking. But something about her made my head hurt, like it was just strainging to remember her. "Oh Jamie, your so lucky!" one of them laughed. I gasped and backed up. Jamie? As in Jamie Lee Chase? "Oh sure, I get to be frozen in time in a wonderful game room while you guys still get to practice. May I ask why I was ever granted powers?" she giggeld. "You had potential! Your mom could've but she declined." the other girl sighed, making a clicking sound with her tounge. "Jenny, I never even knew my mom, she le-" she froze and and stared in my direction. "Intruder!" she hissed and jumped up and ran in my direction, but I was already sprinting towards my cabin. I had to tell Jason about this. I mean, what if our sister was right here in camp? Of course she won't be for long. Chapter 4 The next day, I told Jason about what I had saw. "Ha! Really Alexis? Some kind of clan thing?" he laughed. "I'm serious! I saw her with some kind of witch outfit on!" I insisted. "Please! Like she would be a witch! There arn't even witches! If there were, there isn't any more!" "Another name for a witch could be a sorcerer. Those are real! Mom said she was offered to be one once! I mean, think about it. The other girls said that her mom declined to be one, her hair and eyes were almost exactly the same, her name was Jammie, think about it!" Jason sighed. "Ok, even if they are witches, sorcerers, whatever, it doesn't mean it's her!" "Well then let's find out!" "Huh?" "She said she was going to some kind of frozen in time game room. What would that be?" Even though he was against it being her, he still looked thoughtful. And a the exact same moment, I knew we had the same idea. "The Lotus Hotel and Casino!" we said in unision. So, we decided to head there, but that night, we both went to where I saw the fire, and we found them. Well, not just them. There were about ten girls now. "I told you they were witches!" I smiled. "Would you stop saying witches?" "Shh!" "You talked first!" "I said shh!" He muttered something about me being a know it all. Suddenly the fire heated and burst up to the height of the trees. An image appeared, but I couldn't see it properly. Then two girls stood up. One of them looked like the leader, a long cloak on her back and a staff in her left hand. The other girl had long black hair and the same firey green eyes. Jamie. Jason gasped. "It's her." he whispered. It was ''her, but she looked different. She had a black cloak on, similiar to the leader's, but smaller and a a bit different. She had the same dress and shoes on, but she had some kind of long black knife staff type thing, but I couldn't see it properly. In the other hand she had some kind of silver thing. The leader started chanting something, and the other girls started cheering. Suddenly the fire somehow exploded into light, and I thought I saw something dark in the middle of it, something long and curving, but then the fire dissapeared, along with the other girls. Suddenly we heard something behind us, something slithering. "Run!" Jason yelled and we started to run back t camp, but before we got out of the woods, I swear I heard someone crying. Chapter 5 Jason's P.O.V. It had to be Jamie, it had to be. But, I didn't get it. If Jamie had seen Alexis before, why hadn't she recognized her? Alexis could be spotted a mile away due to her clothing style, hair style, and obssesing of training. I mean, she sometimes takes her punk look to the extreme. In a way, sometimes she looks like a comic book character. But, we would find out why. We were leaving for Vegas tonight, but, right now was free choice. I had chosen canoe races, and as I was walking towards the lake, I saw someone that nearly made my heart stop. I man about my parents age was watching me. He had dark black hair and sea green eyes, just like Jamie, it was scary. One question came into my mind. Was he our father? Before I could react, I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me back. I was suddenly surrounded by darkness, and a few seconds later, I fell out of open air to the ground. "What the?" I muttered, rubbing my head. "Shh." I voice whispered behind me and someone put their hand on my mouth. A few moments later, they took their hand away. "Who are you, and why did you take me here?!" I asked and turned around. There, I saw two kids that were about a year or so younger than me but they were quite tall, one girl and one boy. They were likely twins, both having dark black hair and deep brown eyes. '(A/N: Guess who their dad is!)' It was the girl who spoke. "I'm Cyrah, and this is my brother Lex." she said. She said Cyrah like Seer-ah. "We took you here to protect you. You and your sister are being watched by the man you saw. Of course we had to take you by shadow travel. I hate when we have to take decendents of Poseiden and Zues. It tires us more." she sighed. "Your children of Hades?" I asked. I guess it was kind of obvious, but I never saw them in the Hades cabin. "Oh we're not children of Hades! We're quarter-bloods!" Cyrah said. "Quarter-bloods of Hades and Hermes to be exact." Lex said. "Our father is Nico di Angelo, and our mother was Naomi Katz. She... she dissapeared when we were little." Suddenly Jamie came into my mind. What if it was a link? "How little? Two? Three?" I asked. Cyrah studied me. "You think it has to do with your sister dissapearing? It probably does, which is why we want to protect you so badly. Whoever it is will probably be after you and your sister." "We were going to find her tonight. We think she's heading for Lotus Hotel and Casino, so we plan to get her. You guys could come with us." "No, we can't. We're so close to finding where are mother is, we just can't." Lex said. "But we can iris message eachother if we find anything out! Deal?" Cyrah asked. "Deal." Chapter 6 When I told Alexis about Cyrah and Lex, she seemed doubtful at first. "Jason, what if they're really enemies? What if that thing about their mother isn't real? What if Nico isn't even their father!" "Alexis, I knew they were quarter bloods! What other child of Hades is there!?" "I told you to stop calling me Alexis, and start calling me Lexi!" "I'll start calling you Lexi if you let us work with them!" She hesitated, but finnaly gave up "Fine! Gods I wish that name didn't bring back memories." she sighed and shook on it. Finnaly that paid off. So, when everyone was asleep, we snuck out, took two pegasi, and flew. ''Hey boss, aren't you Percy's kids? ''the pegasus I was on asked me. It's name was Blackjack, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I liked or disliked being called boss. "Annabeth Chase' kids. No clue who our father is. You knew him?" Maybe I could get some information, and Lexi seemed to occupied talking to her pegasus. ''Oooh.... I thought you knew him... Uh, well he was a child of Poseiden. Saved me from the Princess Andromeda, but if you read those stupid books, wrong information. I had heard of the Percy Jackson books, and that they were completely wrong, but I didn't know that he was our dad. We had alot to catch up on. So, we flew. I was deep in thought in our flight. Why didn't we hear about Nico having kids? This made me nervous. Ever since Jamie had dissapeared, Nico had come to our house more and more frequently, but I'm not even sure if our parents knew about Cyrah and Lex. And something kept nagging me, a memory way back, from when I was little. What was it though? After about ten minutes, it came to me. The night Jamie dissapeared, I remembered answering the phone. I heard my mom talking to someone. "Percy, would you just leave the subject alone!" a voice sighed. It was mommy. "Annabeth, I won't. I will get her, want to or not." the other voice growled. "I'm their father and-" "You were never a father to them Percy Jackson! Goodbye!" and the phone hung up. Why didn't I think of that? It could've been so easy, all these years! This made me angry. I had known who took Jamie all these years and never even thought about it! I would get revenge for that. Chapter 7 Lexi's P.O.V. Let's just say I found out some... interesting things from my pegasus. She knew my dad, and didn't like him one bit. Ok, I always knew my mom was a pregnant teen, but I didn't know that she was tricked.... Oh gods, why is my life so messed up? I didn't get the name of my dad, but maybe Jason had. I wasn't sure. I stayed deep in thought, thinking about my life, my father, and well... everything until we got to Vegas. Let's just say that when I'm eighteen, I don't want to live here. To fancy, to many lights, the only upside would be gambling. That ''I'm good at. I've beaten everyone I know who would dare challenge me. Let's just say I'm the camp store's best costumer. The next reason I wouldn't want to was because of the storms. It looked horrible! A dark black storm cloud, covering Vegas! I didn't want to be hear when Zues decided to make something out of it. "Lexi, I don't think these storms have to do with Zues." Jason said while we were flighing. We were flighing quite low, and it made me nervous. "Why? That's impossible! It has to!" "No, I don't think it does. I've been researching and... I think there's other gods. Actually, I ''know ''there's other gods. Let's just find this hotel and get out of here." That made me nervous, because Jason is usually right with that kind of stuff, but I took it out of my mind. So, we searched for the Lotus Hotel. I admit, I was nervous. What if we get trapped? And why would Jamie go there in the first place? I wanted to know. And my questions would be answered, because Lotus Hotel and Casino was just in eye sight. Chapter 8 Jason's P.O.V. If this place wasn't a trap, I'd live there. The place was amazing! Full of games, rides, I even saw a game that let you kill people. Well, virtual people. And you could make them look like whoever, so you could let your full anger out. Who I would chose? My father of course. He got me into this mess. But, anyway, they immediatly gave us a money card, we refused, but they gave us one anyway. I just prayed we wouldn't be using it. We searched, not daring to split up incase we were distracted, when we found an area that had all these traiing games, including the kill people one. Guess who was in it. Jamie. "Jamie!" Lexi called and we ran over towards her. She was wearing the same black dress and those pointy boots, and she was using some kind of sword. Some kind of... Egyption sword? She was fighting some guy that was wearing some kind of Ancient Egyption clothes, like peasents would wear. Baggy draw string pants and loose shirts. He had a bald head and a forked beard. Of course, the guy and the sword Jamie had were virtual, but it seemed real enough. "Take that magician!" she laughed, having the time of her life. "Jamie! Uh, Jamie! Hello?!" we called, trying to get her attention. A second later, the machine beeped. "Woo hoo! Yes! Take that House of Life!" she yelled, not paying attention to us. House of Life? That was from Egypt.... Oh gods, I was right! Lexi's P.O.V. I wondered what the House of Life was, but we wouldn't think about that right now. "Jamie! Jamie listen to us!" I yelled, but then the music was turned up, and her head jerked towards it. "Conga line! Wait up!" she called and ran towards the music, where a small conga line was forming, and got on in the back. "Oi." I sighed and we ran after her. "Jamie! Jamie!" we kept calling, but she wouldn't listen. So, we had to go down to more drastic measures. "Grab her arm." I ordered and we both did so. "Hey, what are you-" "C'mon!" I yelled and we pulled her towards the door. She put up a good fight, I'll admit that, but it was two against one. We had to win. Of course the workers worked there way to us. "Uh, miss, we can give you a gold card! Much better than the silver!" one of them called to me. "Not interested!" I yelled. "Sir, free drinks! No need yo use the card!" another called to Jason. "No thanks! No BACK OFF!" Jason yelled and kicked the employee in the gut. I admit, I didn't think he had it in him. Then they put up a fight. Huh, mom never mentioned violent employees. We fought, hands only, and I think we both forgot about Jamie, because a moment later, something happened. BOOM! The employees were immediatly knocked out, and we turned to Jamie. "Ok, so who's next?" she growled, glaring at us. "Jamie, please, hear us out! I-" I began, but she cut me off. "How do you know my name!? Someone from the House of Life? Or a demon working for Set? Wait a second..." she studied me. Her eyes widened. "You! Your the girl who interrupted my meeting a few days ago!" "Ok, ok! Yes, I was! But that was on accident! But please, listen to us!" I begged. "Fine, but let us leave this hotel. I was a fool to come here. I should've just gone to the first nome." she sighed and shook her head. Then, she gave us a stern look, and then walked outside, us following. Chapter 9 We followed her into an empty ally. Then, she spoke. "Ok, before I listen, I want to know your names." she said. "I'm Lexi, and this is Jason. You would remember me as Alex, is Alexis." I told her. "And the reason you would know this, " Jason said, "Is because you're our sister." She stared at us, first a blank stare, and then confusion. She bit her lip and shook her head. "He... he said it was a dream..." she looked up at us, wide eyed. "Alex? Jason?" she asked. We nodded. She blinked and sat down. "He told me it was a dream. That I only dreamed about siblings, my mother and step father. Oh gods, I was so stupid." I could see a tear run down her face. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. Then, she stood up and stared at us. "How is mom?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "Not well since you went missing." I admitted. She sighed. "If only I hadn't been so stupid." she mumbled. Then, lightning cracked through the air. She stared at it, fear in her eyes. "We must get somewhere safe. Come with me." suddenly, her eyes filled with anger. "No!" she yelled. She realized she what she had said. "Uh, nothing. Come on. I'll use my magic to let you become a bird." she said. "Wait, wait. Become a bird?" Jason asked. "Yes, I thought you had clued in. As the Greek gods are real, so are the Egyption." Chapter 10 Jason's P.O.V. "I am ''not ''turning into a bird!" Lexi said. "Your just like I remember you." I heard Jamie say under her breath. "Look, we have to! It's not so bad really. You get used to it!" "Wait, stop. We're not magicians! We don't even have Egyption blood!" I insisted. She laughed. "Of course you do! Actually, you have a pharoah's blood in you." "We do?" Jamie and I said in unision. "Of course! I mean, I don't who, but a magician can tell these things." Somehow, for some reason, it seemed right. "On who's side? Our mother or father's?" "Our... father." she growled. I was guessing she didn't take the lie to well. She sighed. "No one in our family has practiced in a long while. The only reason I found it was because some sorcerers of Circe offered me a chance to be like them. I accepted, but left them after discovering about Egypt. Then, I joined-" she stopped herself. "Joined what?" I asked, suspicious. "It-it's nothing. Let me just turn you into a bird already!" "Uh, but where are we going and why?" I asked. "New York. I need something there. And we're not out of the demon days yet, so I can't create a portal!" Then, I suddenly noticed she had some kind of boomerand stick type thing. I wondered why I never noticed it before, maybe magic? I didn't know. Then, she raised it, and I suddenly shrank, Jamie and Lexi staring down at me. Lexi was trying hard not to laugh, but suddenly she shrank, and was replaced with a type of falcon. "Peregrine falcons! The fastest bird in the world! But, with the magic I'm using, we'll get there in about an hour!" Jamie smiled, and then, she turned into a falcon. Honestly, I didn't like being a bird one bit, though it was still pretty cool. Chapter 11 "I never want to be a bird again." Lexi muttered. Jamie had been right, we got to New York in less than an hour, but it wasn't my favorite thing ever. Sufficating inside a small, feather covered body, ugh. "You get used to it." Jamie shrugged. We were by a huge factory warehouse, covered with grafiti and the windows boarded up. "Uh, where are we?" I asked. "The mansion." Jamie replied. "Mansion?" Lexi and I said together. "Where I lived when I first found out I was a magician. I lived here with Amos and another magician before... nevermind, it's nothing." "Um... ok, but where is it?" I asked. "Look again." she said and pointed to the top of the building. If it was in it's top condition, it would've been amazing I'm sure. But now, the mansion looked like it had been victim to a wrecking ball. It didn't look livable, and no where close to a mansion. "This is a mansion?"Lexi said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it took some damage. But Carter and Sadie are doing well with it, even for beginners." "Who?" "Other magicians." "Ah." We climbed up a tall stairwell until we reached the mansion. Upclose, it looked even worse. And out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a piece of wall move in mid air. "Carter! Sadie! Amos!" she called and walked inside of the ruins, us following. Chapter 12 Cyrah's P.O.V. ''"Remember, find them, torture them, and kill them. If you can't, take them here." That voice will always ring in my mind. The one thing that they told us. And we had started it already. "Cyrah, do you think-" Lex started, but I cut him off. "No! We have to do this. Who cares about the sister! It's the other two we want. We can always kill the the sister and find her real body!" "We don't even know if that's true! The house of life is a group of liars and killers!" "And what does that make us?" He didn't answer. "Look, even if the rumor is wrong, we can always bring her back. The girl would be willing do to that, I know it." I turned away and looked out at the ocean, blinking back tears. I would have my revenge for my mother's death. Our father ''never knew, he never let go of the past. I never could either, I admit that, but at least I do something about it! No, I didn't want to do it. Percy was a jerk, but he helped us at least! He made us stronger when Nico didn't. "He's still our father, he cares." Lex said as if reading my mind. "He doesn't! He never did! I'll never call Nico our father!" I growled and turned away. I immediatly regretted what I said, but I couldn't show Lex that. "Cyrah, it's not ''right." "And it's not right for him to kill our mother!" I cried. "You know he didn't kill her!" "You don't know either! No one ever cared about us except Percy! He trained us, he led us on the right path!" "The wrong ''path you mean! How can killing ever be right?" "We always did have different views." I growled and walked towards the cliff and looked out. "So that's it?" Lex asked me. I sighed and clenched my fists. "I guess so." I said and walked away. I would do this, with or without my brother. Chapter 13 Lexi's P.O.V. I sat on one of the decent couches, my brother to my left, a baboon eating some kind of meat to my right. "Do you know what-" Jason began, but I cut him off. "I don't want to know!" I said. The meat was some kind of pinkish color, and there were feathers on the floor. I shuddered. Jamie was talking to the two that were here, a Sadie and Carter. For some reason, I liked Sadie. I really didn't know why though. About five minutes later, Jamie, holding some type of scroll, walked out of a small room that had survived whatever destroyed the house. "Ok, now we need to move to camp!" she said, gave a short goodbye to the baboon who was apparently named Khufu, and walked out of the house, us following. "Camp? Camp Half-blood? Why there?" I asked, but suddenly Jason's eyes lit up as if he had remembered something. "Lex and Cyrah! We need to iris mesage them!" he said. "Lex and Cyrah?" Jamie frowned, as if she were trying to remember something. "Where have I heard those names...?" "They're Nico di Angelo and Naomi Katz children, and I told them we would help them find their mother, and they would help us find Jamie." "Jason, I really don't trust them, something doesn't seem right..." I said. "Well, if they're lying or telling the truth, we'll find out. This is a very powerful truth spell, it will tell you anything about a person as long as they aren't powerful magicians, and by that I mean protected by a god or others." Jamie said. "Do we have to become birds again?" I asked nervously. She smiled. "No, something worse, a bus." Chapter 14 We stood on the beach, Jamie studying the scroll, not letting us look. I was nervous for some reason, like something bad was about to happen. I wondered if Jason had the same feeling, because he looked as nervous as me. "Um, Jamie-" I started, but she cut me off. "Shh! Quiet! I'm studying this! Make sure no one comes, ''especially one of the girls you saw before!" she snapped, then turned back to the scroll. We did as she said, and after about ten minutes of boredom, I thought I heard something. Something in the woods... "Jason," I whispered. "What?" "You hear that?" He frowned and looked into the woods. He nodded. "Get ready." he said. I got my blade, as he did as well, and we stood. A second later, a girl came out, who I almost cut with my sword, but I missed. She yelped and dodged the blade."What was that for?" she hissed. She had long black hair, though I couldn't see her well. "Who are you?" I asked. "Nessa Curry, you?" "I'm Lexi, this is my brother Jason." "And who's that?" she asked. "Um, our sister Jamie." Jason said. "And what are you doing?" she asked alot of questions. Before either of us could answer, we heard another noise. A boy our age with black hair and grey eyes came out. He stared at us. He looked familiar, where had I seen him before? "Jason? Lexi? Where have you guys been?" he asked. "Peter?" Jason frowned. Now I remembered! Peter was a son of Athena Jason was friends with. Wierd, I live in that cabin and didn't remember. "Yes! I got it!" I heard Jamie said. Peter's eyes widened. "She looks like you guys... wait, is she your sister that went missing?" I nodded. "Wow, a son of Athena figures something out!" I smirked. "Who are you?" a voice said. I turned and saw Jamie glaring and Nessa and Peter. "Um, this is Peter, a son of Athena and Nessa, a daughter of-" he frowned and looked at Nessa. "Rhea." she shrugged. Jamie nodded. "I am Jamie. Now, Jason." she turned to him. "Can you iris-message Lex and Cyrah?" He nodded, and was about to turn, when I heard someone yell: "Stop!" "Ok, really? Really? Someone else?" I demanded. I was really getting sick of this. I turned and saw a boy about a year younger than me, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like Nico di Angelo. Jamie's eyes widened. "Wait... I know-" he cut her off. "You need to get out of here, now." "What?" Jason frowned. "My... my sister... she... we... we weren't..." he was gasping for breath. He must've been running for a while. "You... you shouldn't... have... trusted... trusted us... we-" an arrow zipped past his head. Then, a group of about five people, all of them our age, came out of the woods. A girl who looked alot like Lex (I guessed that was him) was leading them, and I guessed she was Cyrah. "What must be done, must be done." she growled. Lex unsheathed his sword. I suddenly felt like I was in a movie. Chapter 15 I fought, my eyes glued to my target. Cyrah and her followers had attacked, but Lex was fighting with us. I couldn't see Jason or Jamie well though, and it worried me. Nessa and Peter hadn't run away, which I was extremely grateful for. It would've been a normal fight (well, not normal, but, well, bah! Nevermind...) though I could hear loud crashes, and I didn't get a chance to look towards it until I was able to knock the guy I was fighting out. There, Jamie was fighting Cyrah, and they were using swords, but she was also using that wand and a staff. Suddenly, her staffturned into a lion and attacked Cyrah, but hyroglifics appeared above it and suddenly, the lion was wooden confetti. Then, hyroglifics appeared above Jamie, and aloud BANG! shot through the air. Then, Jamie flew backwards, flying into rock, and slid down onto the ground, broken looking. "Jamie!" I screamed, and ran towards her, but Cyrah blocked me. "If you don't want me to kill your sister right now, you won't move." she growled. Before I could do anything, Cyrah flew backwards, with suchh force, that if she had hit something hard, she'd be dead, but she landed in the water instead. I turned and saw Lex, a wand and staff in hand, staring at where Cyrah had landed. Behind him, Cyrah's followers, including the one I had knocked out, were running away. Jason was leaning over Jamie's body, and I heard him tell to Nessa and Peter to go get help, which they did. Lex stared at me and said: "You're not safe yet, Cyrah and I... we were sent by... by someone with power..." he said bitterly. "Cyrah isn't dead, if you thought that. She's probably shadow traveled away, back to our leader, and told him of my warning you. He probably already knows but..." he looked down, as if he were getting ready to be punished. "You could stay with us, you don't have to-" "Did you think I would go back to them? No, I would be punished horribly if I'm not killed first. I can't stay with you though. I might..." he looked like he was going to say something that would hurt him, but he decided against it. "No, I'll just go on the run, maybe to the House of Life. Now go to your sister. Goodbye." he said, and ran into the trees. I had nearly forgotten about Jamie. I ran over to Jason, who was leaning over Jamie. Her body looked broken, and she had a nasty cut on her head. She wasn't breathing well, and her face was extremely pale. "I... I'm sorry... I should've... should've realized..." I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I insisted. "No... I... I... not here... just... placeholder..." Jason shook his head. "No, don't-" "No... Jamie... she... find her..." she didn't speak again. My nails dug into the sand. She couldn't ''be dead... could she... "Lexi, look." I heard Jason said. "What?" I snapped. He was staring at Jamie, his eyes wide. He was staring at the cut on herforhead, which now looked... cracked? I put my hand on the cut, and her skin felt cold, hard, like rock... suddenly, she crumbled into dust, like a pot would if it was dropped and broke. "What... what did I do?" I gasped. Jason's eyes were wide, and he muttered something under his breath like "Shabti" "What?" "She was a shabti... I thought, I thought I heard the two magicians, Carter and Sadie, talking something about shabti being stunt doubles. She was never here! Somewhere else!" '(A/N: Not a WORD about the end of The Red Pyramid! I know, really similiar on what happened to ***, but no one say a thing about it!)' Something seemed... right about it... that he was right, I just didn't know why. Why would Jamie be replaced? A shabti? How in Hades' name did magicians make sense of this? Where ''was ''Jamie if this was real? I wanted answers. '''Not. A. Word about the shabti thing. And don't say anything about what happens to ***, incase some people haven't read The Red Pyramid. Kay?' Anyway, that's the end. Hoped you liked it! (If you didn't, sorry for that) I'm not going to work on the next in the series, instead, I'm going on the super special, which is all about Jamie. Then, I will work on the next one. Yeah, that's why there's nothing in Jamie's P.O.V. after "Seven Years Later" Super Special: False Love: Hidden Wish Next Story in Series (Working on after Hidden Wish): False Love: Secrets Category:Percy Category:Death Category:Crossovers Category:Annabeth Category:Nico